Accidental Revelations
by cleotheo
Summary: When Harry and Ron are in Hermione's Head Girl room they witness something disturbing concerning their friend and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. One Shot.


**Gryffindor Tower.**

Saturday afternoon found Gryffindor Tower abuzz with activity. The Gryffindors were planning their annual Christmas Party, which was held on the last Saturday before Christmas break. As usual the party was being organised by the sixth and seventh years and a few seventh years were going over the final preparations.

"Harry, Ron are you two still sorting the food?" Dean Thomas called across the common room to where the two Gryffindors were playing wizard's chess.

"Yeah." Harry Potter called back to Dean, before turning to his best friend, Ron Weasley, in panic. "Damn we haven't planned anything." He whispered.

"We'll just sneak down to the kitchens later." Ron replied with a shrug.

"And how are we going to do that without being caught?" Harry asked. "There's always Professors and Prefects patrolling the kitchen area."

"We'll do what we usually do and use the Marauders Map." Ron suggested, not overly concerned.

"We don't have the map." Harry pointed out. "I lent it to Hermione last month."

"Damn, I forgot about that." Ron cursed.

The previous month the boys best friend, Hermione Granger, had asked Harry if she could borrow the map. Hermione was the Head Girl and she had heard rumours that some of the Prefects were neglecting their duties and getting frisky in empty classrooms instead. Because Hermione had a lot of work on she couldn't check up on the Prefects herself so she wanted to use the map to check everyone was doing what they should be doing.

"We'll have to go and find her and ask for it back." Harry said.

"What if she asks about why we want it?" Ron questioned. "As Head Girl shouldn't she be stopping us from sneaking down the kitchens?"

"Yeah, but it is my map so hopefully she won't question us too much." Harry replied.

"I hope so." Ron sighed. "I'd hate to have to admit to everyone we can't get the food for tonight."

"Come on, let's go." Harry said as he began to tidy the chess set away "If we're lucky we can catch Hermione in the library and she might be too distracted by her work to question us."

"I like the way you think." Ron chuckled, helping Harry tidy up.

Once the chess set was tidied away Harry and Ron left Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the library. Luckily for the two Gryffindors they were in luck and they found Hermione sitting at a table in the back of the library. The brunette witch was so absorbed in her homework that she didn't even notice her friends approaching.

"Hi, 'Mione." Ron greeted.

"Hi, guys." Hermione looked up and smiled briefly before turning back to her books. "Do you want something, I'm really busy here."

"Actually Hermione, we just need the Marauders Map." Harry said. "We can just grab it and be out of your hair."

"It's up in the Head Dorms." Hermione replied. "Feel free to go and get it, you know the password."

"Cool." Ron grinned. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said with a nod. "Do you know where the map is? We don't want to rummage around in your things."

"It's on my bedside table." Hermione said.

"Great, we'll just pop and get it." Harry said. "Hold on, what about Malfoy?"

The Head boy was Draco Malfoy, a blond Slytherin who had been their rival since first year. While Hermione actually seemed to get on with him alright, Harry and Ron were still wary of the blond and would rather not risk bumping into him.

"Yeah. I can't imagine he would be too impressed with us poking around the Head Dorms." Ron added.

"Firstly, you won't be poking around. You'll be going straight to my room, grabbing the map and leaving. And secondly, Draco is at Quidditch practice and won't be back for a few hours." Hermione said.

"Excellent, we'll be off now." Harry said. "Thanks again, Hermione."

"Anytime." Hermione murmured distractedly as she opened yet another book.

Chuckling at their friend and her eagerness to study, Harry and Ron left the library. Once in the hallway Ron was just about to head up the stairs when Harry stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, looking at Harry in bewilderment. "The Head Dorms are this way."

"I know. But did you hear what Hermione said, the Slytherins are at Quidditch practice."

"So?"

"So, our first match in the new year is against Slytherin." Harry pointed out. "Wouldn't it be handy if we knew their tactics?"

"Are you suggesting we spy on the Slytherins?" Ron questioned.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course, anything to beat the snakes." Ron grinned. "But what about the map? Shouldn't we go and get it first?"

"We can do that after." Harry said dismissively. "You saw Hermione, she'll be in the library for the rest of the day."

"What about Malfoy?"

"We can get back to the Head Dorms and grab the map before he gets back. Don't forget he has to shower and change before returning to the castle." Harry said. "So, do you want to go down to the Quidditch Pitch?"

"Yeah." Ron grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

**Two Hours Later.**

"That was great, with all this information we should beat Slytherin easily." Ron enthused as he and Harry headed back to the castle.

"Yeah we will." Harry grinned. "But for now let's go and grab the map so we can go and get some food. I really feel like celebrating tonight."

Ron agreed wholeheartedly as the two boys headed for the Head Dorms on the fifth floor. When they arrived at the door leading into the common room they knocked, just in case Hermione had returned. When they got no answer they said the password and the door sprung open. Heading into the common room the boys shut the door behind them before walking over to the stairs over the other side of the room.

The Head's common room was smaller than the Gryffindor common room as it only needed to accommodate two people. In front of a large fire sat two large sofas, with a glass coffee table sitting in between them. Directly across from the entrance to the common room was a set of stairs that led to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

Harry and Ron quickly climbed the stairs and found themselves in a corridor with three closed doors. Neither boy had been upstairs in the Head Dorms before so they were unsure of which room belonged to their friend. Opening the nearest door they found themselves looking into Malfoy's room, the green and silver décor was the main giveaway. Shutting the door quickly they moved onto the second door, which led to the bathroom. Knowing the last door had to be Hermione's the boys opened it and found their friends room.

Hermione's room was identical to Malfoy's, except her colour scheme was red and gold. Heading over to Hermione's bedside table Harry and Ron began to search for the map. The boys had expected the map to be easy to find but Hermione had three books on the table alongside several homework assignments. Searching through the papers Harry finally laid his hands on the precious map of the school that he had gotten off Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Got it." Harry declared, holding the parchment up in his hand.

"Great, let's go before Malfoy gets back." Ron said, turning to the door.

The boys hadn't even made it to Hermione's bedroom door before they heard the door downstairs slamming shut.

"Maybe it's Hermione." Ron whispered.

Harry nodded but seconds later their hopes were dashed when they heard Malfoy's voice, although they couldn't make out what he was saying.

"When he goes into his room or the bathroom, we can leave." Harry said, quietly pushing Hermione's door so they couldn't be seen.

Harry and Ron stood quietly in Hermione's room as they heard footsteps on the stairs. The pair shared a puzzled look when suddenly they heard a feminine laugh, a laugh they recognised as Hermione's. Suddenly fearing they would be caught and would have to explain why they hadn't come for the map immediately after speaking to Hermione, Harry and Ron listened to the footsteps coming closer.

* * *

**Five Minutes Earlier.**

Hermione smiled at the sight of the Head Boy approaching her. Hermione was standing in the shadows outside of the library and she was thrilled to see Draco was still wearing his Quidditch uniform. Hermione and Draco had begun dating the previous year but since they began sharing living quarters in September their relationship had become much more serious, not to mention much more sexual.

"Hey, sexy." Hermione greeted as Draco reached her side.

"Hi baby." Draco grinned, dropping the broomstick he was carrying at his feet and pulling Hermione into his arms.

Hermione instantly melted into Draco's arms as he pinned her back against the stone wall and kissed her thoroughly. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and pulled him closer as their tongues danced around each other. When Draco pressed closer into Hermione she moaned wantonly when she felt him begin to harden against her thigh.

"We should get back to the dorms." Hermione panted, reluctantly pulling her lips away from Draco's.

"What's the rush?" Draco asked, trailing kisses down Hermione's neck as his hand came up to knead her breast through the thin material of her top.

"It's more private." Hermione said, gasping as Draco's thumb brushed over her nipple.

Hermione knew from experience that if she didn't stop Draco they would end up shagging in the middle of the corridor. While it was something they had done before it had always been on their nightly patrols when no-one would discover them at it. At the minute, however, it was still late afternoon and the chances of being caught were high. After all they were just beside the library doors and even though they were in the shadows anyone would see them if they got close enough.

"Please Draco. Let's go back to our room." Hermione begged, knowing if she said please that Draco wouldn't refuse her.

Sure enough Draco tore himself away from Hermione and straightened out his Quidditch robes. Hermione also straightened out her clothes before she grabbed the bag at her feet. Before she had swung the bag onto her shoulder, Draco grabbed it from her and slung it over his own shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." He said, picking up his broom.

Together they rushed back to the Heads Dorms, making sure they kept their hands to themselves. Since the beginning of the year they had made a show of acknowledging their friendship in public and it now wasn't unusual to see the head students talking amicably together. However, they still hadn't revealed their romantic attachment to the rest of the school. They were hoping that by giving people time to accept they got along that their relationship wouldn't cause any problems when they did announce it.

When they reached the Head Dorms, Draco quickly muttered the password and practically dragged Hermione into the common room. Throwing his broom and Hermione's bag onto the nearest sofa Draco slammed the door shut and pulled Hermione back into his arms.

"We've got all the privacy you could want here. What did you have in mind for us to do?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sure yet." Hermione replied, running her hand down Draco's chest. "But I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"I'm sure we will." Draco muttered, crashing his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione eagerly kissed Draco back as her hands tried to find their way under his robes. Unfortunately she couldn't get to her boyfriend's smooth skin while she was kissing him. As much as Hermione loved seeing Draco in his Quidditch uniform it wasn't the easiest thing to get him out of when she was distracted.

"Upstairs, now." Hermione demanded, breaking the kiss and stepping out of Draco's embrace.

"I love it when you get bossy. It's such a turn on." Draco winked, causing Hermione to laugh.

Draco pulled Hermione back into his arms as they headed to the stairs. Hermione and Draco managed to make it up the stairs all the time kissing and groping each other.

"Where now?" Hermione asked, stopping outside Draco's bedroom door.

"I need a shower." Draco replied. "Do you fancy helping me out of these things?"

"As if you need to ask." Hermione laughed, pushing Draco into his bedroom. "Let's get you naked."

* * *

**Hermione's room.**

Harry and Ron shared an appalled look when they heard their friend announce her plans for the blond Head Boy. It was obvious the second Hermione and Malfoy got upstairs and they could hear them clearly what was going on, but they were still shocked by Hermione's words.

However, what was more disturbing than Hermione's words were the noises they could now hear coming from the other bedroom. Despite Malfoy's room being two doors away they could hear the moans and groans from the blond Slytherin as Hermione helped him undress. A couple of times the boys even heard Hermione moaning herself.

"I can't believe this." Ron whispered. "No wonder Hermione doesn't mind sharing a dorm with Malfoy."

"How long do you think this has been going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but this clearly isn't their first time." Ron replied. "Judging from the noises they're making they know exactly what to do to each other."

"I'm trying to block the noises out." Harry grimaced as a particularly loud moan from Malfoy penetrated the air.

"Bloody hell, I hope they get into the bathroom quickly." Ron muttered. "Maybe then we can sneak out without getting too scarred."

"What if they don't go into the bathroom?" Harry questioned, paling at the possibility of being stuck listening to Hermione and Malfoy getting it on.

"Maybe we can sneak out now." Ron suggested. "They sound busy enough. I'm sure they'll not notice us."

As if to emphasise Ron's point, Malfoy moaned Hermione's name pretty loudly. Both boys shared another horrified look as the blond's moaning seemed to be getting louder and more frequent.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said. "We'll sneak out and never speak of this again."

"Agreed." Ron nodded.

Being as quiet as they could Harry and Ron tiptoed to the partially open bedroom door and opened it fully. Harry poked his head out into the hallway to check the coast was clear. After a few seconds he pulled it back in and turned to face Ron, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "They're not shagging in the hallway, are they?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Malfoy's door is open. I'm sure they're in there but the bed is directly opposite the door, they might see us leaving."

"It sounds like they're too busy to notice anything." Ron muttered as yet another moan filtered through the air. "I say we make a break for it. If we're quick they might not notice us."

"Okay." Harry said determinedly. "I'll go first."

Still trying to be as quiet as they could Harry and Ron tiptoed out into the corridor. Outside Hermione's room the moaning was even louder and both boys could hear the dirty words Malfoy was muttering quietly. Sharing yet another disturbed look Harry silently crept forward so he was standing beside Malfoy's door. Shutting his eyes and hoping for the best Harry quickly darted forward past the open door.

Once he was safely past the door Harry opened his eyes and turned back to face Ron. The boys both took a minute to see if Harry had been spotted but when the noises from Malfoy's bedroom continued they reckoned he had gotten away with it. Grinning at Ron, Harry beckoned his friend to follow in his footsteps. Gingerly Ron approached the open doorway, stopping just before the two people in the room would be able to see him.

Unlike Harry who had shut his eyes and hurried past the room, Ron felt the urge to sneak a peek into Malfoy's room. Despite knowing he would regret it later, Ron poked his head around the doorframe. Malfoy was sitting on the edge of his bed, stark naked, his hand buried in Hermione's hair as she knelt in front of him. Hermione herself looked to still have her skirt on but her bare back revealed she was topless. Ron also couldn't see exactly what Hermione was doing but her position, combined with Malfoy's moaning, revealed enough so that Ron knew exactly what she was doing for the blond Slytherin.

At the scene he was witnessing Ron's mouth fell open and he audibly gasped. Unfortunately the gasp caught Malfoy's attention and before Ron could react he found himself looking into a pair of icy grey eyes. Ron froze on the spot, wondering if the Head Boy was going to hex him. Malfoy, however, just smirked at Ron before turning his attention back to the witch in front of him. The second Malfoy broke eye contact Ron bolted past the bedroom door, flew past a totally shocked Harry, charged down the stairs and ran through the common room, not stopping until he was in the safety of the corridor.

A few seconds after Ron exited the Head Dorms, Harry emerged from them, looking totally baffled as to what had just happened.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I must be." Ron muttered. "That vision will be etched in my memory forever."

"What did you see?" Harry asked, before shaking his head and shuddering slightly. "On second thoughts, don't answer that."

"I saw more than I needed to." Ron replied. "Unfortunately Malfoy also saw more than he needed to."

"What do you mean?"

"He saw me, Harry." Ron said, sounding worried. "Now he's going to kill me. Not to mention what Hermione will do when she finds out."

"Did he tell her?" Harry questioned.

"Not right there and then, he was enjoying himself too much." Ron muttered, shaking his head to dislodge the image of Hermione on her knees in front of Malfoy that had planted itself in there.

"What did he do? Are you sure he even saw you?" Harry asked.

"He saw me." Ron declared. "And when he did he smirked at me. You know, I actually think he got off on me watching him and Hermione."

"Eew, that's an image I don't need." Harry shuddered.

"Me either." Ron sighed. "Come on let's go. We've got food to get for a party, I don't really want to hang around here in case I see Malfoy or Hermione."

"What are we going to say next time we see Hermione?" Harry asked as they began walking away from the Head Dorms. "Do we tell her we know about her and Malfoy?"

"I don't know." Ron shrugged. "Let's worry about that when it happens."

* * *

**Draco's Room.**

At the sound of the common room door slamming shut, Hermione jerked her head up from Draco's lap and turned to face the door.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"No." Draco shook his head. He knew for a fact it would be Weasley fleeing from what he had witnessed but he wasn't planning on telling Hermione that and ruining the mood.

"It sounded like the door." Hermione said. "See, there it goes again." She said when she heard the door shut again, only quieter this time.

"How can the door shut twice?" Draco asked, figuring that Potter was with Weasley and the second noise was him leaving. "It's just your imagination, baby."

"I guess so." Hermione conceded when she didn't hear anything else.

Realising Hermione wasn't going to resume her previous activities, Draco turned her head back towards him. "Weren't we in the middle of something?" He asked, looking pointedly down.

"Hmm, I guess so." Hermione said, reaching out and stroking Draco's member. "Weren't you heading for a shower?" She asked teasingly.

"Only if you're coming with me." Draco replied.

"How about I'll come after you." Hermione grinned as she dipped her head and resumed her previous activities.

"That works for me." Draco moaned, once again tangling his hand in Hermione's curls as her warm mouth enclosed around him.

As Hermione pleasured him and coaxed his orgasm from him, Draco forgot all about their earlier audience. In fact all thoughts of Gryffindor peeping toms left his mind for the rest of the night as he pulled Hermione onto his bed and reciprocated what she had just done for him, before they settled in for an evening of fun, starting with having a long shower together.

* * *

**The Following Morning.**

After the party in Gryffindor Tower the previous night the breakfast table in The Great Hall was relatively empty. Harry and Ron were two of the Gryffindors that had woken in time for breakfast and the pair were laughing about events the previous night when Hermione and Draco entered the room together.

At the sight of the Head students Harry and Ron shared a nervous look, especially since Malfoy was accompanying Hermione in their direction. After leaving the Head Dorms the previous afternoon they hadn't spoken about what had happened so they weren't sure how to react.

"Hi, guys." Hermione smiled as she settled into her seat opposite the boys. "You don't mind if Draco joins us do you?" She asked.

On a weekend the seating was less formal in The Great Hall so it wasn't unusual for someone to sit at another house table. It was however unusual for a Slytherin to do so and despite their public friendship it was the first time Hermione and Draco had decided to dine with each other. Normally when they wanted to eat together they remained in their rooms but they had decided to head down to the hall this particular Sunday.

"Not at all." Harry muttered, while Ron shrugged and stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth.

"What did you guys get up to yesterday?" Hermione asked.

Hermione's question caused Ron to choke on his toast while Harry started spluttering around for an answer. As Ron continued to choke and Harry stumbled over words, Hermione looked at her friends in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry I asked." Hermione muttered after a few minutes. "From your reactions anyone would think you had something to hide."

"No nothing to hide." Harry squeaked out, his voice coming out ridiculously high pitched.

"What about you Weasley?" Draco asked, smirking at the redhead. "Do you have anything you want to confess to?"

"No." Ron said quickly, glaring at the blond sitting opposite him.

"Not even a bit of voyeurism?" Draco inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, totally baffled by the conversation going on between her boyfriend and best friend.

"Well, I was just wondering if Weasley enjoyed the show yesterday afternoon." Draco replied, grabbing a slice of toast and spreading a thin layer of marmalade on it.

"What show?" Hermione looked between Draco, who was smirking, and Ron, who had turned bright red.

"I have a confession to make." Draco said to Hermione. "Can you remember last night when you said you'd heard the door shut?"

"Yeah, you said I was imagining things."

"Well you weren't." Draco admitted. "The first sound was Weasley fleeing, after watching us for a minute or two I might add. And I'm guessing the second time it was Potter leaving."

"You were watching us?" Hermione turned to her best friends in horror.

"It was an accident." Ron pleaded. "I didn't mean to see anything."

"And I didn't see anything." Harry added. "I heard plenty, but didn't see a thing."

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing." Hermione said, dropping her head into her hands for a minute before it shot back up again. "Hang on, why were you even in our dorms?"

"We went for the map." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"But you left me in the library a couple of hours before that." Hermione said, totally puzzled by the timings. "Why were you so late going to get it?"

"We kind of got distracted." Ron muttered.

"What with?" Hermione questioned.

"We may have been sneaking a peek at the Slytherin Quidditch practice." Harry whispered.

"Hey, you can't do that, it's cheating." Draco protested. "Bloody Gryffindors."

"Please, you would have done exactly the same in our shoes." Harry scoffed. "In fact I distinctly recall you and Zabini hiding under the stands last year to get a look at our team."

"That may have happened, I don't quite recall." Draco shrugged, wondering how Potter knew about the previous year's spying incident.

"Okay, so you were late going for the map." Hermione said, directing the conversation back to the main point. "Why didn't you just leave when we arrived back? I'd already given you permission to be there, so why hide?"

"Well first we thought it was just Malfoy coming back and we didn't want to talk to him so we figured we would wait until he was in his room and sneak out." Harry explained. "Then we heard you laughing."

"So then we didn't want you to be mad at us for not going for the map straight away." Ron added. "Then things got disturbing and we heard more than we wanted to hear."

"Yet it still didn't stop you from getting a good eyeful." Draco retorted.

"I didn't get an eyeful." Ron protested. "I only saw Hermione's bare back and luckily for me Hermione was busy with the part of you I never want to see."

At the revelation of what Hermione had been doing Harry's mouth dropped open while Hermione leant her forehead against the table.

"This is so embarrassing." Hermione muttered.

"I'm sure it could have been worse." Draco said soothingly as he rubbed Hermione's back. "Weasley could have seen a lot more if we had been doing something else."

"That's not helping." Hermione hissed at her boyfriend. All his words had done was put more thoughts of how she could have been caught by her friends.

"Now we've explained ourselves, don't you think you owe us an explanation?" Harry asked, recovering from the newest revelations about what Hermione did with the Head Boy in the privacy of their own room. "How long have you two been together?"

"Since last year." Hermione admitted, raising her head so she could look at her friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"You guys don't exactly get along with Draco, so I wasn't sure how you would take it." Hermione said. "But we were planning on telling people soon. In fact I was going to talk to you over the Christmas holidays."

"Look on the bright side, it saves you all an awkward conversation." Draco said.

"I suppose." Harry said. "But I still don't get why you felt the need to hide this from us, Hermione. Sure we think Malfoy is a git and we're not keen on him, but if you're happy then we'll accept it and learn to get along with him."

"Yeah." Ron nodded in agreement with his friend. "Just like I'm sure Malfoy will learn to get along with us."

"I suppose I might tolerate you." Draco said. "But my tolerance only goes so far and I would rather you didn't spy and Hermione and me again. Next time you might see more of Hermione, and then I would have to hex you."

"You would hex us for seeing Hermione naked?" Harry questioned, with an amused smile.

"Definitely." Draco nodded, his tone of voice conveying how serious he was. "Hermione is my girlfriend and her lovely naked bits are for my eyes only."

"Okay, can we stop talking about me being naked?" Hermione pleaded. "Can we please just all learn to get along, otherwise I'll hex the three of you."

Hermione glared at the three boys until they all agreed they would try to get along, they all knew how capable Hermione was with a wand and none of them wanted to be on her bad side. Satisfied there would be no more serious arguing between her boyfriend and two best friends, Hermione finally began to eat her breakfast. She knew the trio of boys would bicker at times, but she was hopeful they would all get along for her sake. Now all she had to do was try to forget about the embarrassing way Harry and Ron had discovered her relationship with Draco.

**The End.**


End file.
